politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of Asia
United States of Asia is located in the heart of Asia, with Pacific Ocean on its east, Russia to its north and South China Sea to the south. The United States of Asia boasts some of the most breathtaking landscapes that Asia has to offer. With high-mountain ranges lining the eastern and southern regions and coastal plains, rolling hills, and valleys blanketing the rest of the country, the US terrain is unparalleled in its beauty. The people who live in United States enjoy mild springs with blossoming cherry trees blooming early in the season, subtropical humid summers during the monsoon season. Autumn is picturesque with a myriad of colors and winters are cold and dry. While ethnically and linguistically heterogeneous, US Citizens have become forward-thinking global citizens. With a voracious desire for excellence and advancement, United States has come to the forefront of the economic, technological, humanitarian and political arenas. History Rise of Pan-Asianism (1945-97) After World War II, Asian integration was seen as an antidote to the extreme nationalism which had devastated the continent. Asianism developed in intertwining among debates on solidarity with Asian nations who were under pressure of the West and on aggressive expansion to the Asian continent. The former debates originated from liberalism. Their ideologues were Tokichi Tarui (1850–1922) who argued for equal Japan-Korea-China unionization for cooperative defense. ASIA is one. The Himalayas divide, only to accentuate, two mighty civilisations, the Chinese with its communism of Confucius, and the Indian with its individualism of the Vedas. But not even the snowy barriers can interrupt for one moment that broad expanse of love for the Ultimate and Universal, which is the common thought-inheritance of every Asiatic race, enabling them to produce all the great religions of the world, and distinguishing them from those maritime peoples of the Mediterranean and the Baltic, who love to dwell on the Particular, and to search out the means, not the end, of life. - Tokichi Tarui (1825-1922) Political leaders of Asia argued that the political models and ideologies of Europe values and concepts were found in Asian societies and philosophies. Some proponents argue that these values are better for all human societies. Some would argue that they are better or more suited for Asian societies. European values such as individual rights and freedoms would be suited for Asian societies in the formulation of Pan-Asianism. The idea of Asian values is somewhat of a resurgence of Pan-Asianism. One foremost enthusiast of the idea was people dreamed of a united Asia. In 1997, a new type of continent-wide "Asian Union" in the form of the East Asian Economic Community emerged, similar to European Union. Widespread Political Changes in Asia (1980-1999) Communist Party of China reformed their country from a Socialist state into an almost-capitalist state through Deng Xiaoping's ideology reform called Socialism with Chinese Characteristics. Deng Xiaoping's reform bring China into a liberal state ruled by one-party state. Many experts considered that China is no longer a communist state. In another communist state, North Korea lost support from the Eastern Bloc and Soviet Union. North Korea completely lost all of his friends and allies after Soviet Union collapsed in 1991 and a great famine occurred immediately after the Fall of Communism. Meanwhile in South Korea, President Kim Dae-jung enacted Sunshine Policy '''which re-develop the Economy of North Korea. '''Sunshine Policy '''has made North Korean leader Kim Jong-il signed '''1999 Unification Treaty '''with South Korea. And then, North Korea and South Korea fused into a confederation called '''Federal Democratic Republic of Korea. Seoul Treaty (1999-2002) In the November 19th, 1999 Summit, China, Japan, Korea, Mongolia and Taiwan signed the Treaty of Seoul, which created the Asian Economic Community (AEC) and established a customs union. They also signed another pact creating the Asian Atomic Energy Community (Asianatom) for co-operation in developing nuclear energy. Both treaties came into force in 1998. Beijing Treaty (2002-2017) The Asian Union was formally established when the Beijing Treaty—whose main architects were Kim Dae-jung and Hu Jintao—came into force on November 1st, 2002. The treaty gave the name Asian Economic Community to the Asian Union which was inspired from the creation of European Union. The treaty was also founded three pillars of Asian Union. * The Asian Communities pillar handled economic, social and environmental policies. It comprised the Asian Community (AEC) and the Asian Atomic Energy Community (ASIANATOM). * The Common Foreign and Security Policy (CFSP) pillar took care of foreign policy and military matters. * Police and Judicial Co-operation in Criminal Matters (PJCCM) brought together co-operation in the fight against crime. This pillar was originally named Justice and Home Affairs (JHA). This structure was introduced with the Treaty of Beijing on 1 November 2002, and was eventually abandoned on 1 December 2007 upon the entry into force of the Treaty of Tokyo, when the AU reformed into a single country, United States of Asia. Treaty of Tokyo (2017-present) Treaty of Tokyo (2017) WE THE PEOPLES OF THE ASIA DETERMINED * to save succeeding generations from the scourge of war, which twice in our lifetime has brought untold sorrow to mankind, and * to reaffirm faith in fundamental human rights, in the dignity and worth of the human person, in the equal rights of men and women and of nations large and small, and * to establish conditions under which justice and respect for the obligations arising from treaties and other sources of international law can be maintained, and * to promote social progress and better standards of life in larger freedom, AND FOR THESE ENDS * to practice tolerance and live together in peace with one another as good neighbours, and * to unite our strength to maintain international peace and security, and * to ensure, by the acceptance of principles and the institution of methods, that armed force shall not be used, save in the common interest, and * to employ integrated machinery for the promotion of the economic and social advancement of all peoples, HAVE RESOLVED TO COMBINE OUR EFFORTS TO ACCOMPLISH THESE AIMS Accordingly, our respective Governments, through representatives assembled in the city of Seoul Metropolitan, who have exhibited their full powers found to be in good and due form, have agreed to the present Declaration of Unification of Asia and do hereby establish a Federation to be known as the United States of Asia. Treaty of Tokyo '''(initially known as '''Treaty Establishing a Constitution for Asia) '''is an agreement which form the constitutional basis of the foundation of '''United States of Asia. '''The Tokyo Treaty entered into force and reformed many aspects of the AU. In particular, it changed the legal structure of the Asian Union, merging the EU three pillars system into a Federal Government (Legislative, Executive, and Judicial), created the Constitution of United States of Asia, the first of which was Hu Jintao, and wstablished United States Armed Forces by absorbing the Armed Forces of China, Japan, Korea, Taiwan, and Mongolia. The signing of this treaty led to the creation of the single country of East Asia. Thus, fulfilled the dream of Asian people in the past. Later, the treaty was announced on 58th General Assembly session and appreciated by most of the members of United Nations. United States of Asia received position as a successor of People's Republic of China in the UN Security Council along with Russia, America, France and United Kingdom. Economy The economy of United States is one of the most successful, developed and high-tech economies of the world, being home to some of the world's largest, most technologically advanced and most prosperous economies because the Economy was descended from the military and economic superpower of China, Korea and Japan. It makes the United States surpassing the global averages and became the largest in the world. Major positive factors have ranged from favorable political-legal environments for industry and commerce, through abundant natural resources of various kinds, to plentiful supplies of relatively low-cost, skilled and adaptable labor. In modern societies, a high level of structural differentiation, functional specialization, and autonomy of the economic system from government is a major contributor to industrial-commercial growth and prosperity. Currently in United States, trading systems are relatively open; and zero or low duties on imports of consumer and capital goods etc. have considerably helped stimulate cost-efficiency and change. Free and flexible labor and other markets are other important factors making for high levels of business-economic performance. United States populations have demonstrated highly positive work ethics. There are relatively large and fast-growing markets for consumer goods and services of all kinds. Culture The culture of East Asia has been influenced by the civilisation of China. East Asia, as well as Vietnam, share a Confucian ethical philosophy, Buddhism, political and legal structures, and historically a common writing system. The relationship between China and East Asia has been compared to the historical influence of Greco-Roman civilisation on Europe Government The Government of the United States is different from other states due to the unique nature of the United States of Asia. The United States of Asia is kinda similar to a confederation, where many policy areas are federalized into common institutions capable of making law, control foreign policy, defense policy or the majority of direct taxation policies. '''Legislative branch The United States Congress is the legislative branch of the federal government. It is bicameral, comprising the House of Representatives and the Senate. House of Representatives The House of Representatives currently consists of 500 voting members, each of whom represents a congressional district. All 500 representatives serve a two-year term. In order to be elected as a representative, an individual must be at least 23 years of age, must have been a U.S. citizen, and must live in the republic that he or she represents. There is no limit on the number of terms a representative may serve. The current Speaker of the House of Representatives is Ban Ki-moon '''from The Social Democratic Party. '''Senate In contrast, the Senate is made up of two senators from each state, regardless of population. There are currently 100 senators (twenty from each of the 5 Republics), who each serve six-year terms. Approximately one third of the Senate stands for next election. The current President of the Senate / Vice President of the United States is Wang Jihei '''from The Social Democratic Party '''Executive branch The Federal Council The Federal Council is the group of heads of state or government of the Union Republics. It meets to define the Union's policy agenda and give impetus to integration. The President of the Federal Council is the President of the United States of Asia who responsible for chairing and driving forward the work of the Executive Council. The President of the United States is nominated by political parties which seated in the Congress and elected by the members of The Federal Council. The members of Federal Council are: # President of The Federal Council / President of the United States of Asia '''Lee Young-suk # '''President of China '''Li Keqiang # '''President of Japan '''Yoshihiro Noda # '''President of Korea '''Han Min-goo # '''President of Mongolia '''Tsakhiagiin Elbegdorj # '''President of Taiwan '''Tsai Ing-wen '''Executive Council The Executive Council (EC) is composed of the most senior appointed officers of the executive branch of the government serving under the President of the Federal Council. Among those are the Vice President of the United States and the heads of the federal executive departments, all of whom are by federal law in the line of succession to the presidency and have duties under the Constitution. Aside from the Attorney General, the heads of the executive departments all receive the title of Secretary. Judicial branch Supreme Court The Supreme Court of the United States is the highest federal court of the United States. Established pursuant to Article III of the United States Constitution, it has ultimate (and largely discretionary) appellate jurisdiction over all federal courts and over state court cases involving issues of federal law, plus original jurisdiction over a small range of cases. In the legal system of the United States, the Supreme Court is the final interpreter of federal constitutional law, although it may only act within the context of a case in which it has jurisdiction. The current Chief of Justice of the United States is Itsuro Terada. Political Divisions United States is a federal republic. There are 5 republics, which are bound together in a union with each other. Each republics holds administrative jurisdiction over a defined geographic territory, and shares its sovereignty with the United States Federal Government. Due to the shared sovereignty between each state and the federal government, Asians are citizens of both the federal republic and of the state in which they reside. State citizenship and residency are flexible, and no government approval is required to move between states, except for persons covered by certain types of court orders (e.g., paroled convicts and children of divorced spouses who are sharing custody). The 5 U.S. Republics, in alphabetical order: # The People's Republic of China # The Republic of Japan # The Republic of Korea # The Republic of Mongolia # The Republic of Taiwan Military ''Main article: United States Armed Forces '' The President holds the title of commander-in-chief of the nation's armed forces and appoints its leaders, the Secretary of Defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The United States Department of Defense administers the armed forces, including the Army, Navy, Marine Corps, and Air Force. The Coast Guard is run by the Department of Homeland Security in peacetime and by the Department of the Navy during times of war. Currently, the armed forces had 2.3 million personnel on active duty. The Reserves and National Guard brought the total number of troops to 2.6 million. The Department of Defense also employed about 700,000 civilians, not including contractors. Military service is voluntary, though conscription may occur in wartime through the Selective Service System. Asian forces can be rapidly deployed by the Air Force's large fleet of transport aircraft, the Navy's 10 active aircraft carriers, and Marine expeditionary units at sea with the Navy's Atlantic and Pacific fleets. The military operates 100 bases and facilities abroad, and maintains deployments greater than 100 active duty personnel.